


Azure

by Capucine



Category: 1984 - George Orwell
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winston sees the sky on a day sometime after his trip to room 101.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azure

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the word 'azure.'

It is a clear-skied day, for the first time in a long time. Smog has long covered the blue sky, but today there are patches, blue peeking through like it wants to see them.

Winston doesn’t know. He thinks of it as benevolent as Big Brother watching them. Maybe he sees them from the sky, and maybe he just knows their hearts.

There isn’t much that Winston thinks anymore; the rebellion in his heart was folly. Big Brother sees everything. But Big Brother… he loves them. He only looks out for the best, in the war against Eastasia, the war they have always been in, since forever and ever and ever…

Winston doesn’t know the word doublethink anymore.

All he knows is, he loves Big Brother. 

And he has no choice.


End file.
